ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Batman Beyond characters
''Batman Beyond'' Main characters * Terry McGinnis: The current Batman. Under the pretense of doing errands for Bruce, Terry fights crime as the new Batman. Terry was chosen to be the new Dark Knight as he shared a similar loss as Bruce had; that being the death of a parent. Voiced by Will Friedle. * Bruce Wayne: The original Batman, he is Terry's employer, mentor, and predecessor. During his final mission as Batman, Bruce suffered a heart attack that forced him to use a gun in self-defense; abhorred by this, he hung up his cape and cowl. Voiced by Kevin Conroy. * Maxine "Max" Gibson: A genius high schooler and friend of Terry's. She discovers his secret identity early on in the series, and from then on occasionally helps Batman in an "Alfred"-type role, though she is considered a nuisance to his predecessor (but less so as time went on). Her parents are divorced and she has an unnamed sister. Voiced by Cree Summer. * Ace: Bruce Wayne's pet, the billionaire rescued and took in the stray Great Dane after the canine defended him from a Jokerz thug at Crime Alley during one of Wayne's annual visits there in memory of his slain parents. Fiercely loyal to Bruce, he eventually develops a bond with Terry. Voiced by Frank Welker. Terry's family * Warren McGinnis & Mary McGinnis: Terry and Matt's divorced parents. Warren was murdered by Mr. Fixx at the start of the series. Terry moves in with his mother after his father's death. Mary believes that Terry works as an errand boy for Bruce. Voiced by Michael Gross and Teri Garr. * Matt McGinnis: Terry's younger brother. Always looking to get his brother in trouble, Matt is ironically a big fan of Batman. He is voiced by Ryan O'Donohue. Recurring characters * Dana Tan: Terry's girlfriend. She had a hard time accepting his responsibilities as Bruce Wayne's employee initially, but became more understanding regarding his frequent absences later on it is revealed during the Justice League episode Epilogue that Terry was going to propose to her. Voiced by Lauren Tom. * Barbara Gordon: The no-nonsense Gotham City police commissioner, and the former Batgirl. She was the daughter of former Gotham City police commissioner, James Gordon. No longer the beautiful, dashing young heroine she once was, having been hardened and determined through the years of personal tragedy to her friends, the new Commissioner Gordon is not entertained by the notion of Batman's heir, and often clashes with Terry, though time helps her to realize his value to the new Gotham. Unlike most Batman universes, she has never lost the use of her legs or become the Oracle, although the event that in the comics led her to become the latter was referenced in the A Touch of Curaré episode. It is also implied that she had an affair with Bruce that ended badly. Voiced by Stockard Channing and later Angie Harmon, and Tara Strong as the young Barbara Gordon/Batgirl in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. * Melanie Walker: A member of The Royal Flush Gang by the name of Ten, she is an on-off love interest of Terry McGinnis, similar to Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, but without Melanie knowing that Terry is Batman. Voiced by Olivia d'Abo. * Sam Young: A Gotham district attorney, and Barbara's husband. Voiced by Paul Winfield. * Howard Groote: A nerdy student at Hamilton Hill High School, and a friend of Terry. His design was based on producer Paul Dini. Voiced by Max Brooks. * Bobbi "Blade" Summer: A popular student at Terry's school. She never has a steady boyfriend, and occasionally goes out with different boys. Blade is seen to be friends with Terry, Dana, Max and Howard. Voiced by Melissa Disney. * Chelsea Cunningham: Another Hamilton High student, she is the best friend of Dana and Terry, and the former girlfriend and crush of Nelson. Voiced by Yvette Lowenthal and Rachael Leigh Cook. * Nelson Nash: An athlete and bully at Terry's school, who eventually matures and becomes more friendly during the series. He seems to be popular with the girls, but never has a steady girlfriend. He is very similar, both physically and mentally, to Flash Thompson from the Spider-Man universe, given his adversarial-turned-friendly relationship with Terry and admiration for Batman. Voiced by Seth Green. Supporting characters * Justice League Unlimited ** Superman: Kal-El, the Last Son of Krypton. The Man of Steel dedicating his life to fight for truth and justice, both in his superhero persona and as the mild-mannered journalist Clark Kent. Voiced by Christopher McDonald. ** Aquagirl: Marina, the Atlantean princess. Voiced by Jodi Benson. ** Big Barda: A former member of the Female Furies of the Apokolips Voiced by Farrah Forke. ** Green Lantern: An Asian boy, Kai-ro, is the latest to be chosen by the Green Lantern Corps to protect Space Sector 2814. Voiced by Lauren Tom. ** Micron: An African-American superhero who carries the legacy of Professor Ray Palmer, otherwise known as the Atom. Voiced by Wayne Brady. ** Warhawk: Rex Stewart, the son of two of the League's founding members, John Stewart (Green Lantern) and Shayera Hol (Hawkgirl), and a successor of Carter Hall (Hawkman). Voiced by Peter Onorati. * Infiltration Unit Zeta: An assassination android which unexpectedly develops a conscience, Zeta given up its killing ways after it witnesses how precious life is, and on the run from the government. First voiced by Gary Cole and later Diedrich Bader. * Rosalie "Ro" Rowen: A teenage runaway who joins Zeta in its quest to prove its innocence. Voiced by Julie Nathanson. Villains * Derek Powers: A ruthless businessman, whose company Powers Technology merged with Wayne Enterprises years before. After accidentally becoming exposed to a biological weapon of his own making, Powers is treated with extreme radiation and becomes the radioactive villain known as Blight. Voiced by Sherman Howard. * Paxton Powers: The estranged son of Derek Powers, who takes over his father's position as Wayne-Powers CEO after he secretly arranges the exposure that the elder Powers is the supervillain Blight; however, Paxton is also as ruthless and power hungry as his father. Eventually, after numerous schemes Batman opposed, Powers was arrested after his collusion with the Royal Flush Gang was exposed and Bruce Wayne reassumed control of Wayne-Powers. Voiced by Cary Elwes and later Parker Stevenson. * Jokerz: A violent street gang who dress and act out in the tradition of the infamous Joker; however, unlike the supervillain they emulate, they are merely teenage delinquents who enjoy vandalism and petty crime. They are usually apprehended by Batman quite easily, and serve as more of an irritation than a genuine threat. Despite this, they are a genuine problem for the city of Gotham, and their criminal activities and constant harassment of innocent citizens are one of the first signs that show how much worse things have gotten for the city. * Inque: Treated with a mutagen, Inque has the ability to turn her body into a black ink-like liquid. She is a freelance saboteur. She is shown to be vulnerable to immersion in water (which can disperse her substance and hampers her ability to re-form) and freezing temperatures which is how she is kept imprisoned after being apprehended. She has a daughter from whom she is estranged. Voiced by Shannon Kenny. * Simon Harper: The producer of the role-playing video game The Sentries of the Last Cosmos. Harper sends his Sentries to destroy any records of the true creator of the game, Eldon Michaels, who is suing him. Voiced by Tristan Rogers. * Shriek: Walter Shreeve is initially a sound engineer hoping to improve society with his inventions. He is led down a decidedly darker path by Derek Powers, who wants a return on his investment in Shreeve's research. He thus dubs him "Shriek", based on his special suit which allows him to generate destructive sound waves and manipulate sound in a wide variety of ways. During a fight with Batman, his suit is damaged, causing it to pick up sounds at such a high volume that Shreeve is rendered permanently deaf. Though he develops a special headset to hear normally, the incident drives him insane and vengeful against Batman. Voiced by Chris Mulkey. * Dr. David Wheeler: the head of a "Resort" for troubled kids. In reality instead of helping troubled teenagers, he breaks their will and dominates them giving them the ISO (an isolation room), and collects huge sums of money from their guardians. When Terry's friend, Chelsea Cunningham, is sent there for no real reason, Terry decides to investigate "The Ranch" undercover. Wheeler was voiced by John Ritter. * Repeller: A supervillain who acquired an experimental suit that could repel matter, making him invulnerable to almost any type of damage. Eventually, it was revealed that the villain is actually Dr. Suzuki, a man who was developing the technology for Wayne-Powers. Voiced by Gedde Watanabe. * Armory: Jim Tate is a brilliant weapons designer working for a large defense contractor, who is also the stepfather of one of Terry's friends, Jared. After he loses his job, he builds himself an arsenal of advanced weapons and body armor and becomes the supervillain Armory in order to make ends meet for his family, but is later thwarted by Batman. He later realizes the error of his ways and assists Batman in defeating one of his employers before he is apparently sent to jail, although it is implied that his heroic actions will lead to a reduced sentence. Voiced by Dorian Harewood. * Ratboy: Patrick Poundstone is a teenage runaway with ratlike features and an ability to telepathically control the city's rat population (similar to the DC Comics' universe villain Ratcatcher). It is noted that many have a tendency to call him Ratboy, because of his strange appearance. He develops an obsession with Dana, frequently sending her love letters and gifts. He later kidnaps Dana, taking her to his home in the sewers and confessing his love for her, but she rebuffs him, and he angrily commands an army of rats to kill her. After Batman saves her, he is caught in an explosion, and is presumed dead but Dana knows he is alive. Voiced by Taran Noah Smith. * Ian Peek: The host of "The Inside Peek", a popular tabloid newscast, Ian Peek uses an experimental device that allows him to phase through solid objects, enabling him to uncover any celebrity's secrets and use them to boost ratings on his show. He nearly reveals both Terry and Bruce's secret lives as Batman, but due to his condition, (the device altered his body's molecular structure, making him permanently intangible) he ends up falling through the Earth's crust and into the planet's molten core. Voiced by Michael McKean. * Spellbinder: Ira Billings is a bitter and underpaid psychologist at Terry's high school who commits crimes using sophisticated virtual reality systems and his knowledge of the human mind as Spellbinder. Voiced by Jon Cypher. * Stalker: An African big game hunter who was enhanced with cybernetic implants after an encounter with a panther broke his spine in five places. Finding wild animals too easy to hunt with his new body, he seeks Batman as the ultimate prey and proves to be one of his more difficult opponents. Voiced by Carl Lumbly. * Society of Assassins ** Curaré: A member of the Society of Assassins, "their best" (according to Bruce Wayne, Curare's at-the-time boss, and the FBI), who wields a laser-sharpened scimitar that can cut through any material. After Batman foils her attempt to assassinate Gotham's DA, she ends up becoming a target of the Society herself, resulting in Curaré ultimately killing every member of the Society of Assassins. Vocal effects by Melissa Disney. ** Mutro Botha: The last surviving member of the Society of Assassins, who tries to blackmail Batman into protecting him from Curaré. Voiced by Tim Curry. ** Assassin Leader: Voiced by Victor Rivers. * Mad Stan: A rabidly anti-government terrorist who rebels against what he sees as a corrupt system. His solution to any given problem is to "blow it up," and as such he is an expert in explosives. Voiced by (and resembles) Henry Rollins. * Mr. Freeze: The tragic villain lives on as nothing but an immortal head preserved by Derek Powers. He is used as a test subject for an attempt to clone a new body for Powers. However, Freeze's new body begins to get the same symptoms as his previous body. But after Powers' scientist tries to eliminate Freeze to study the problem, he seeks revenge, leading to a final battle with Derek Powers' alter ego, Blight, and Batman as well. Driven past the breaking point by losing his life a second time, Freeze finally commits suicide by overloading a reactor and sealing off the building, dying in the ensuing explosion. Voiced again by Michael Ansara. * Bane: In the years since Bruce Wayne's retirement from crime fighting, Bane's constant use of the super-steroid Venom has destroyed his body, leaving him a withered, wheelchair-bound husk of a man only kept alive by the very drug that once gave him superhuman strength. When someone begins selling Venom-laced "slapper" patches to teenagers, it is discovered that Bane's personal attendant, Jackson Chappell (voiced by Larry Drake), now has the formula and is mass-producing it. During a battle with Batman, Chappell overdoses on the slapper patches, apparently sending him into a coma. * Ra's al Ghul: Living on by using a computer process to transfer his mind into the body of his own daughter Talia after his own body finally became too degenerated from repeated use of the rejuvenating Lazarus Pits, the seemingly immortal villain, Ra's al Ghul, intends to take over Bruce Wayne's body and gain control of Wayne Enterprises. He is eventually killed in an explosion from the Lazarus Pit, presumably permanently. Voiced again by David Warner and Olivia Hussey as Talia. * Dr. Abel Cuvier: A doctor who starts a trend in infusing animal biology, also known as "splicing," with human DNA. Using his research to commit crimes before ending up on the wanted list, Curvier mutates himself into a genetic chimera to battle Batman before getting a massive overdose that further mutates him into a monster. Though the technology of splicing becomes outlawed shortly after his presumed death, it continues to surface as an illegal subculture throughout the series. On the two-parter episode, "The Curse of the Kobra," it is hinted that he is a member of Kobra. Voiced by Ian Buchanan of The Bold and the Beautiful fame. ** Ramrod: A delinquent spliced with ram DNA, and one of Cuvier's henchmen. Voiced by Ice-T. ** King Cobra: A delinquent spliced with snake DNA, and one of Cuvier's henchmen. Voiced by Timothy Dang. ** Tigress: A woman spliced with tiger DNA, Cuvier's assistant at the Chimera Institute and one of his henchmen. Voiced by Cree Summer. * Charlie "Big Time" Bigelow: A loudmouth hoodlum and a former friend of Terry McGinnis. Three years prior to Terry becoming Batman, Charlie was arrested for burglary and sentenced to three years in prison. It is revealed that Terry was also arrested during the burglary, but avoided prison because he was underage at the time, and that Terry's early life of petty crime was largely the result of Charlie's negative influence. Charlie attempts to reconnect with Terry after he is released, but is rebuffed due to his continuing criminal behavior. Charlie later becomes involved with a gang of thieves-for-hire who plan to rob a Wayne-Powers research lab to steal an experimental chemical for a rival company. During the robbery, Terry (as Batman) intervenes. Charlie is exposed to the chemical during the fight, and later mutates into a deformed, super-strong giant, an event which leaves Terry wracked with guilt. Voiced by Stephen Baldwin (pre-mutation) and Clancy Brown (post-mutation). He is based on the second Blockbuster. * Royal Flush Gang: The future incarnation of the group, this version consists of a crime family of five members; the husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Walker as "King" (voiced by George Lazenby) and "Queen" (voiced by Amanda Donohoe and later Sarah Douglas), their daughter Melanie Walker as "Ten" (voiced by Olivia d'Abo), their son Jack Walker as "Jack" (voiced by Scott Cleverdon and later Nicholas Guest) and their bodyguard "Ace" (an android). Melanie develops a relationship with Terry, similar to the original Batman's relationship with Catwoman. * Willie Watt: A nerd at Hamilton Hill High who was constantly picked on by bullies at school and his overbearing father at home. Seeking revenge, he stole a mentally-controlled robot called the GoLeM (Galvanized Lifting Machine) from his father's construction company and used it to attack his tormentors, but the machine was destroyed by Batman and he was sent to juvenile detention for 3 years. However, his experience with GoLeM caused him to develop powerful psychokinetic abilities, which he uses to bring terror to his fellow detainees and secretly leave-and-return at will in the facility. He attempted revenge on his schoolmates again by using his powers to convince everyone the school was haunted. Despite having been defeated by Batman once more, Willie's powers remain active. He is also somewhat friendly to Terry McGinnis since he was not one of his tormentors, not knowing that Terry and his enemy, Batman, are the same person. Voiced by Scott McAfee. * Terminal: Alias of Carter Wilson, a popular and genius student at Hamilton High obsessed with being the best at everything he did. He led a gang of Jokerz in an attempt to kill Maxine Gibson, who had scored higher on an important test than he had, and was going to be voted Class Valedictorian instead of him. Terminal's vendetta against Max and the subsequent intervention by Batman led to Max's realization of Terry's secret identity. Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum. **Terminal later appears in the comics universe trying to revive a dying Bruce Wayne in order to gain access to his Keytone data network. He disguises Bruce as The Joker in order to gain influence and control over the Jokerz gang. He is later killed by the real Joker, who had been aiding him in his scheme. Batman Beyond (vol. 8) #5 * Terrific Trio: A group of scientists tragically transformed into monstrous superpowered beings during an apparent lab accident. At first they tried to use their powers for the benefit of society, but their conditions slowly drove them into insanity. When they discovered that their mutations are irreversible and the accident had been set up by one of their coworkers, they set out to exact revenge. In the attempt, they were apparently killed in combat with Batman. They are voiced by Robert Davi as Magma / Dr. Mike Morgan, Laura San Giacomo as Freon / Mary Michaels and Jeff Bennett as 2-D Man / Stewart Lowe. * Earth Mover: After accidentally being buried by radioactive waste, Tony Maychek becomes an insane skeletal creature sealed inside the earth, but capable of moving the ground with his own mind, usually in the form of humanoid earth golems. He seeks revenge on his former business partner who abandoned him and raised Maychek's daughter as his own. Commits suicide by bringing down the cavern he resides in on top of himself. Voiced by Stephen Collins. * Robert Vance: After uploading his mind into his company's computer systems before his death, Robert Vance plans to resurrect himself by downloading his virtual consciousness into the body of one of his descendants. His consciousness is deleted and his mind regresses into nothing in a manner similar to HAL 9000 Voiced by Stacy Keach. * Brain Trust: A group of villainous psychics who forcibly recruits children with mental talents. ** Bombshell: A member of the infamous Brain Trust, Bombshell possesses the ability to fire blast projectiles from her hand. It is also hinted that she has the ability to manipulate minds, although this is never truly revealed in the series. She is later apprehended by Batman and sent to jail. Voiced by Kate Jackson. ** Invulnerable Man: An accomplice of Bombshell. He has an ability of putting his mind over the matter of his own body, making himself invulnerable. He is dispatched by being psychically rendered blind and deaf. Voiced by Victor Rivers. ** Edgar Mandragora/The Albino: A member of the Brain Trust. Has telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Apprehended by Batman and sent to jail. Voiced by Brian Tochi and later by John Rhys-Davies. It is revealed in Justice League Unlimited that his father is the crime lord Steven Mandragora, a standin for the supervillain Tobias Whale and the man who murdered the parents of Helena Bertnelli/Huntress when she was a little girl and vowed vengenance with help from the Question that resulted in Huntress being kicked out of the Justice League by the Martian Manhunter. * Ma Mayhem: Ma Mayhem and her sons, Carl and Slim, are dysfunctional family thieves. Ma was voiced by Kathleen Freeman while Carl and Slim are voiced by Mark Rolston and Andy Dick, respectively. * Kobra: Terrorist organization bent on world domination. Its members include: ** Zander: The heir of the organization's leadership. Created by Kobra scientists to be the perfect leader, Zander was given everything they thought he needed as a leader. He quickly becomes attracted to Max, deciding to make her his queen; however, his plans were foiled by Batman. Voiced by Alexis Denisof. ** Dr. Childes: Voiced by Xander Berkeley. ** Falseface: A thief-for-hire with the ability to temporarily alter his appearance to resemble anyone he wants, but whose normal appearance is disfigured and easily recognizable. Voiced by Townsend Coleman. ** Other faction leaders: Voiced by Keith Szarabajka (on episode "Unmasked") and Lance Henriksen (on Static Shock episode "Future Shock"). * Payback: A troubled-yet-gifted child, Kenny Stanton, lacked the attention from his father due to his work as a psychiatrist. Kenny believes that the only way his father is able to spend time with him is to solve his patients' problems by taking revenge on his father's patients' tormentors. The boy is able to build his own suit of a powered exoskeleton that has arms with an advanced laser cutter, and takes the costumed persona, "Payback." Believing himself to be a superhero standing up for children, Kenny tries to imitate his idol: Batman. Stanton is voiced by Adam Wylie, while in disguise voiced by Bill Fagerbakke. * Bullwhip: Head of a gang of delinquents known by the fandom as the April Moon Gang. His real name is Harold. He blackmailed Dr. Peter Corso into giving him and his friends cybernetic enhancements by kidnapping his wife; his enhancements gave him retractable metal whips in his wrists. After Corso discovers Bullwhip had an affair with his wife, Bullwhip comes for an upgrade, unaware of Corso's discovery, and it is heavily implied Corso kills him. Voiced by Jason Nash. ** Terrapin: A heavyset and muscular teenager and member of the April Moon Gang; his enhancements enabled him to cover his body in a full suit of metal armor, making him resemble a robot, but restricted his mobility, agility, and sight. Voiced by Ethan Embry. ** Knux: A new member of the April Moon Gang; his enhancements enabled him to don hammers that could extend from his forearms. Voiced by Johnny Galecki. ** Kneejerk: A member of the April Moon Gang; his enhancements enabled him with synthetic arms and legs that produce chainsaws from his wrists and knees. Voiced by Eric Michael Cole. * The Ts: A rival gang of the Jokerz, led by Fat T (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson). * Mr. Fixx: Derek Powers' right-hand man who is responsible for Warren McGinnis' murder under his employer's orders. Voiced by George Takei. * Ollie: An accomplice to Shriek, whose DNA has been spliced with an unknown animal gene. Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum. * The Major: A Gotham crime lord, who took in Big Time and used him as muscle. Voiced by Jon Polito. * Richard "Richie" Armacost: A top executive at the agricultural company Agri-Chem, jailed for inside training; he met and befriended Charlie "Big Time" Bigelow while in prison, and talked him into a job. Voiced by Robert Patrick. * Karros: A mercenary and high-tech specialist employed by Agri-Chem. Voiced by William H. Macy. * Ronny Boxer: Voiced by Bill Smitrovich. The head of a ring of brutal underground dog fights. * James Van Dyle: Voiced by Reiner Schone. A poacher who masqurades as an animal activist. He kills animals, including the mother of an anthropomorphic gorilla known as Fingers. Others * National Security Agency ** Agent James Bennet: The leader of the counter-terrorism agency NSA, who's at odds with Batman of how to handle situations whenever he sets foot in Neo-Gotham, especially about Zeta. First voiced by Joe Spano and later Kurtwood Smith. ** Agent West: An NSA agent who follows Agent Bennet. Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum. * Jackie Maychek: A friend of Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan from Hamilton High, a daughter of Tony Maychek (Earth Mover), and an adoptive child of Bill Wallace. Voiced by Lindsay Sloane. * Bill Wallace: Former business partner of Tony Maychek (Earth Mover) and adoptive father of Jackie Maychek. Voiced by Dan Lauria. * Bobby Vance: A grandson of Robert Vance. Voiced by Will Friedle's Boy Meets World co-star Rider Strong. * Sentries of the Last Cosmos. They are ardent players of an in depth virtual reality role playing game. Its members includes: ** Corey Cavalieri: Voiced by Chris Demetral. ** Dempsey: Voiced by Seth Green. ** Burke: Voiced by Alex Thomas, Jr. * Tamara Caulder: A young girl targeted by the Brain Trust because of her powerful telepathic abilities. Voiced by Mara Wilson. * Darius Arther Kellman: A young runaway who idolizes Batman's rogue gallery. Voiced by Eli Marienthal. * Miguel Diaz: A child once targeted by Kobra because of his awareness of Batman's secret identity. Voiced by Sean Marquette. * Dr. Peter Corso: A bionics specialist who designed the technology which would become Terry's Batsuit. Voiced by Ed Begley, Jr. * Mr. Tan: Father of Dana Tan. He disapproves his daughter's relationship with Terry McGinnis because of his past as a juvenile delinquent. Voiced by Clyde Kusatsu. * Kairi Tanaga: Terry McGinnis and Zander's martial arts instructor, Kairi was trained by the same sensei who'd trained Bruce Wayne, Yoru, and Bruce had rescued her as Batman once from Yoru's rogue student Kyodai Ken (see Batman: The Animated Series episode "Day of the Samurai"). At some point after she met Bruce and his alter-ego, she found out that they were the same man and became one of his close friends. Voiced by Takayo Fischer. * Bunny Vreeland: The daughter of one of Bruce Wayne's closest friends Veronica Vreeland and the last person the original Batman saved prior his retirement. Voiced by Lynne Moody. * Fingers: A vengeful anthropomorphic gorilla. He was a young gorilla captured by poacher James Van Dyle, who sold him to Gotham State University where his DNA is spliced, increasing his intelligence equivalent of a human. After Van Dyle's arrest and subsequently return to Africa, Fingers vows to use both his natural abilities and new intellect to protect his kind from human aggressors. Voiced by Malachi Throne. * Dr. Price: A scientist working for the US Army to develop state-of-the-art combat vehicles. A group of Jokerz steals one of the experimental crafts, and thus Price teams up with Batman. Though she is injured during the conflict, she provides a key card for craft's reactor to Batman and urges him to stop the Jokerz and he ultimately succeeds. Voiced by Wendie Malick. ''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' Supporting characters * Tim Drake: The former Robin and Bruce's old partner. Tim's encounter with The Joker and Harley Quinn years ago as The Boy Wonder has left him traumatized and retired from crimefighting, leaving him struggling to keep his sanity intact. He now works as a communication engineer and settled down with a wife and family. Voiced by Dean Stockwell and Mathew Valencia as the young Tim/Robin. Villains * The Joker: The evil and sly Clown Prince of Crime who only appears in the 2000 direct-to-video feature Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. In this feature, Joker implants a microchip containing his DNA and consciousness in Tim Drake, allowing him to transform the former Boy Wonder into a clone of himself every bit as ruthless and cunning as the original. During the movie, Joker's deepest ambition is revealed: to make Batman laugh as a sign of the respect he hungers for, but Terry McGinnis, the new Batman, freed Tim by destroying the microchip that the Joker implanted in Tim's mind. Voiced again by Mark Hamill. * Harley Quinn: The henchgirl/lover of the Joker. Because of the Joker's death resulted by the last confrontation with the original Batman and Batgirl, Harley went into hiding which leaving her enemies to assume that she died. She later reappears as an elder woman, revealing to be the grandmother of Delia and Deidre Dennis (Dee Dee) and apparently reformed. Voiced again by Arleen Sorkin. ** A separate group of the Jokerz were headed by the Joker himself, and almost succeeded in destroying Gotham and the former Batman. In an alternate timeline, Chronos employed them to serve as his henchmen. They were all physically altered by future technology, given cybernetically-enhanced weaponry to fight the time-travelling Justice League and the remaining members of the Justice League Unlimited. The members includes: *** Dee Dee: Delia Dennis and Deidre Dennis, both voiced by Melissa Joan Hart, are identical twin sisters and are the teenage granddaughters of Harley Quinn. They are Olympic-level athletes and experts at hand-to-hand combat. In the alternate timeline, they can make duplicates when they touch and carry powerful energy whips, which were deadly enough to kill Kai-Ro and Terry McGinnis. *** Chucko: Charles Buntz, the leader of the Jokerz. In the alternate timeline, the bottom half of his body was replaced with a motor powered unicycle-like vehicle and his main weapon was an energy saber. After he was exposed as a mole, Chronos transported him to the prehistoric era before the meteor struck, killing him. Voiced by Don Harvey. *** Ghoul: Stewart Carter Winthrop III, he was heavily into techno-goth music and has adapted the horror look into his costume. Ghoul was never without his plastic Halloween pumpkin which he kept filled with a number of monster-inspired weapons and tricks. He was in charge of the group's computers and technical equipment. In the alternate timeline, he had a robotic buzz saw implanted in his arm and was able to retract it and swap between his arm. He was eventually interrogated by Batman and older Bruce Wayne. Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum. *** Bonk: Ben Knox, shot and killed by the Joker after a quarrel with him, arguing over Joker's plan and the useless equipment that they were stealing. In the alternate timeline, he had a cybernetic arm that transformed into a giant sledgehammer. Voiced by Henry Rollins in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, Adam Baldwin in Justice League Unlimited. *** Woof: A giggling criminal that was spliced with hyena DNA and became nearly feral. In the alternate timeline, he was equipped with robotic arms with metallic claws. Voiced by Frank Welker. * Jordan Pryce: An executive at the newly-rebuilt Wayne Enterprises, he harbors hatred towards Bruce Wayne because his return ruins Pryce's chance of taking over Wayne-Powers as its CEO. Voiced by Mark Hamill. ''Epilogue'' * Amanda Waller: The head of Project Cadmus. Having developed a respect to the original Batman years ago, Waller started "Project Batman Beyond" to ensure that the world would always have a protector. In Justice League Unlimited, she was voiced by C. C. H. Pounder. *'The Phantasm': Bruce Wayne's former fiancée. Andrea Beaumont came back to Gotham to pursue Jake Chill because of his involvement with Warren McGinnis's murder, and keeping a secret with Project Cadmus involving Bruce and Terry McGinnis. In Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Andrea was voiced by Dana Delany and Stacy Keach as her alter-ego. Comic books Supporting characters * Dick Grayson: After a battle with the Joker years ago, the first Robin retired his role as Nightwing and is now a man who feels bitter towards Bruce Wayne, mainly because of his former mentor's inadvertent role in causing the disintegration of his relationship with Barbara Gordon. His past as Nightwing is publicly exposed without jeopardizing his allies' secrets, and acting as a mentor to Bruce's successor Terry McGinnis, after Bruce reclaim Wayne Enterprises. In Batman: The Animated Series and The New Batman Adventures, Dick was voiced by Loren Lester. *'Catwoman': The daughter of the villain Multiplex, she is a metahuman thief who emulates Selina Kyle's feline motif and lover of Dick Grayson. *'Wonder Woman': A former love interest of the original Batman, widow of the original Justice Lords' Batman and second wife-in-name of Lord Superman (succeeding Lady Wonder Woman).Batman Beyond Universe #9 (April 2014) In both Justice League and Justice League Unlimited animated series, Wonder Woman is voiced by Susan Eisenberg in addition voicing her Lord counterpart in the Justice League two-parter episode "A Better World." Villains * Hush: A psychopathic clone of Dick Grayson and successor of one of the original Batman's deadliest foes, Dr. Thomas Elliot. *'Mad Hatter': One of the original Batman's rogues gallery, Jervis Tetch's last battle with the Dark Knight has apparently left him in a catatonic state and serving his psychiatric sentence. In Batman: The Animated Series and The New Batman Adventures, Tetch was voiced by Roddy McDowall. *'Signalman': Phillip "Phil" Cobb was a minor costumed criminal known as the Signalman who previously battled the original Batman. He was murdered by the new Hush. *'Calendar Man': One of the few members of the original rogue gallery who are still active, Julian Day attempted to kill Commissioner Barbara Gordon by sending her an exploding greeting card, but was murdered by the new Hush before he's able to do so. * Doctor Thawne: An ancestor of Professor Eobard "Zoom" Thawne, the Reverse-Flash, and responsible for Inque's transformations. * Tweedledums and Tweedledees: A new street gang who, like the Jokerz, emulates another of the original Dark Knight's foes, Tweedledum and Tweedledee. * Matter Master: Carson Jatts, a metahuman control officer, discovers that the many metahuman energies he has been exposed over the years has started to kill him. Wanting revenge against the superhero community, Jatts tries to steal Mark Mandrill's metachem wand, but accidentally absorbs its energies into his hand, giving him the power to change elements by touch and becomes the new Matter Master. *'The Joker King': Dana Tan's troubled brother, who worships the late Clown Prince of Crime and desires to follow his footsteps. Doug Tan becomes a leader to the Jokerz gang, calling himself the Joker King and leading the Jokerz to cause chaos in Neo-Gotham City. The Joker King is also obsessed with triumph over Batman, who has defeated his idol in the recent past and wants to rectify it by killing the victor. After the battle with Batman and his allies, the Joker King's reign of terror ends when his foot is caught by some rope and he falls off the ledge. The swing from the rope causes Doug's body to slam against the concrete wall of an unfinished building. The trauma inflicted to Doug's head kills him instantly. His liver is donated by his family to Bruce Wayne, who was dying at the time and in need of a transplant. *'Rebel One': The secret leader of hacker collective Undercloud. She grew up on Level 2 of Neo-Gotham and resented the people that lived in the higher levels. Her father died from poison inhalation, working long hours at a Carbon Conversion Plant. Her mother died of stress from working three jobs to support the family. She used Undercloud to secretly collect the pieces of the Metal Men and turn them into a metal giant to level Gotham. Her goal is to make everyone equal in poverty. *'Rewire': Possessing the power to control his body's bioelectrical impulses, Davis Dusk, son of Gotham Mayor William Dusk, was secretly treated for mental illness to avoid political controversy for the Mayor. He deceives his doctors into thinking his therapy worked while actually planning the murder of his father by disrupting his pacemaker through a telephone. His powers are amplified by a mixture of Venom and Joker toxin created by Ghoul. Davis is eventually brought down by a containment device that regulates the electrical impulses that his father had built before his death. *'Man-Bat': After the original Batman helped rescue his wife Francine from her own Man-Bat metamorphosis (see Batman: The Animated Series episode "Terror in the Sky"), Kirk Langstrom had vowed to never again take the serum that nearly destroyed his life. After he swore off genetic research, and with funding from Wayne Enterprises, both he and Francine became pioneers in the field of sonics and acoustics. Kirk somehow also discovered that Bruce Wayne was Batman years ago when he funded Kirk's sonic research. Though both Kirk and Francine were happily married for years and eventually had son and daughter, Max and Michelle, Francine eventually begins to suffer from Parkinson's and Kirk's relationship with his children begins to deteriorate. After Francine’s death, and his children’s subsequent discovery of his secret (which cause them to walk out on him), Kirk's sanity collapses; using an improved version of the Man-Bat serum, he assumes that identity again, this time with full control over the Man-Bat. In Batman: the Animated Series, Langstrom was voiced by Marc Singer. Others *'Nora Reid' ( Elliot) : A granddaughter of the apparently-deceased Doctor Thomas Elliot, geneticist Dr. Nora Elliot-Reid seeks to amend her paternal grandfather's sins as the criminal mastermind Hush by working for Amanda Waller. Reid inadvertently created a successor who would carry on his legacy by cloning one of the original Batman's partners. It is believed that her grandfather died as Hush after his last battle with the original Dark Knight Detective. However, despite the official police report confirms the body's identity, Elliot's reputation as a master tactician and skilled surgeon had left his enemies in doubt of whether it really belonged to the villain. Because of the Elliot family's history of depravity and deception, many also doubt whether Dr. Reid is really as decent as she appears herself to be. *'Undercloud': A collective of internet users who blackmail Max Gibson into joining. Undercloud is a loose collective of over one thousand hackers, operating 'in the dark' so that no one member can endanger the entire collective. While the members think they are equal partners, the collective is secretly run by Rebel One. *'Lucius Fox Jr.': The son of Bruce Wayne's former business partner, Lucius Fox, and CEO of Foxteca. Lucius the second now serves as Wayne's business partner after he and Wayne merged their companies as Wayne Incorporated. *'Vigilante': Jake Chill is a great-grandnephew of Joe Chill, the mugger who murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne. Chill is also a former security guard of the Wayne-Powers worked under Derek Powers' right-hand man Mr. Fixx. Though initially a good man, however being employed by Powers had led Chill down the same path as his great-granduncle's: by killing Warren McGinnis under Mr. Fixx's orders, leaving him wracked with guilt towards the McGinnises as his great-granduncle was to the Waynes, and repeating history itself of indirectly creating a Batman. After Bruce Wayne reclaimed his family's company, he fired Chill after being discovered to have worked at Powers' "Quiet Squad", aware of Chill's relation to his parents' killer and his possible involvement in Warren McGinnis' murder. His termination also drove Chill towards poverty. Seeing Batman as an inspiration, Chill sets to become a vigilante himself to atone for his family's sins.Batman Beyond Unlimited #5 (June 2012) He now calls himself Vigilante and works with Batman to stop a Jokerz riot led by Doug Tan.Batman Beyond Unlimited #8 (September 2012) Justice Lords In the parallel universe where the Justice Lords reside, the original Lord Batman has long died after fighting Lord Superman, Lady Wonder Woman, and their tyrannical followers. In the future of that world, Bruce Wayne's absence affected those who were closest to him and in addition; those would have been if he is still alive: *'Terrance "T" McGinnis (Justice Lords)':Terrence "T" McGinnis is in relationship with the former Royal Flush Gang member Ten (Melanie Walker), and without Bruce Wayne’s guidance, he remains a delinquent and is a member of the Jokerz alongside his lover. After T. meeting his heroic counterpart, he begins to question his purpose in life.Batman Beyond Universe #9 (April 2014) After the Justice Lords' defeat, T. is inspired to become the new Batman, with Dick Grayson as his mentor. Unlike his counterpart, T. isn't driven by the tragic death of his father (whose murder never occurred in this world), but by Lord Superman's injustice actions upon the world.Batman Beyond Universe #12 (July 2014) *'Mary McGinnis (Justice Lords)': Suffering former wife of Warren McGinnis and mother of T. McGinnis.Batman Beyond Universe #9 (April 2014) *'Dick Grayson (Justice Lords)': Like his counterpart, Grayson also served as Lord Batman's partner as Robin and later Nightwing. However, due to the Joker being lobotomized by Lord Superman years before, Grayson never sustained an injury resulting the loss of an eye as his counterpart. In turn, his successor Tim Drake never gave up being Robin and went on to become Red Robin until Lord Batman's death forced both Grayson and Drake to retire from superheroics. In addition, Grayson married to Barbara Gordon, and works as a high-ranking officer to the Justice Lords' task force. However, Dick didn't allow Gotham to completely descend into a totalitarianism state as the rest of the world.Batman Beyond Universe #9 (April 2014) Terry McGinnis's arrival inspired Grayson to continue his late mentor's mission and to groom McGinnis's counterpart into the new Batman.Batman Beyond Universe #12 (July 2014) *'Barbara Gordon (Justice Lords)': Wife of Dick Grayson.Batman Beyond Universe #10 (May 2014) Though like her husband, Barbara also previously served as Lord Batman's partner as Batgirl, but unlike her counterpart, Barbara was never romantically involved with Bruce Wayne (who was happily married to Wonder Woman prior his death), and thus never indirectly cause the disintegration between Dick's bond with his mentor. She and Dick are happily married and they have a son. *'John Grayson II': Young son of Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon.Batman Beyond Universe #12 (July 2014) Learning John's existence makes the mainstream universe's Dick Grayson envy of the life his counterpart leads with his wife, and becomes more bitter towards Bruce, who indirectly caused the disintegration of his relationship with Barbara. *'Warren McGinnis (Justice Lords)': Suffering former husband of Mary McGinnis and father of T. McGinnis.Batman Beyond Universe #12 (July 2014) *'Zod': Genetic son of Lord Superman and Wonder Woman, who joins the Justice League as a youngest member and under the tutelage of his father's benevolent counterpart Superman. References Category:Batman Beyond characters Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond